


From Gilded Veil to the Defiant

by Ulura



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Deadfire, Deadfire Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Self-Esteem Issues, Sickfic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulura/pseuds/Ulura
Summary: The Watcher loved all her companions in different ways but Edér and Aloth, everyone could all tell there was a special place in her heart from them.Watcher Luna's adventures in the Deadfire focusing on her friendship between her Aloth and Eder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aloth and Edér are by far my favourite companions and I just love the former's romance in Deadfire. I have several chapters already planned/written but let me know if there is a certain quest/moment from the game you want me to incorporate!

With Thaos defeated Luna was finally able to rest, the trauma of her past life, her history with Thaos and Iovara finally put to rest. Yet, the peace was bittersweet, tainted by the gradual loss of her new friends and family. One by one the each left Caed Nua, either returning home or continuing their own journeys and while she missed each of them in their own way, even Durance, but she’d be lying if she said the loss of Edér and Aloth didn’t hurt more than the others.  

 

“Somebody has to undo all the hurt the Leaden Key wrought.” Aloth told her with conviction, “I can never take back the years I foolishly spent aiding their cause, but I can do this.”

 

For the first time she saw true determination shining in his eyes, no sign of the indecision and anxiety that so usually plagued him. So, despite everything she felt to the contrary, she told him to go. She shook his hand politely before changing her mind at the last second and pulling him into a tight hug.

 

“Come back someday.” She asked, “Promise me that.”

 

He just gave her a knowing look and walked away.

 

Edér, despite everything, was still an Eothasian at heart as well as a man of action.

 

“Even with the Legacy over, so many people still need help. Eothasians-“

 

“Go, Edér.” She smiled, “wouldn’t dream of keeping you cooped up here with me.”

 

“You could come too.” He suggested half-heartedly, “You left the statue in charge while we fought Thaos.”

 

“It’s different now.” She sighed before brightening once more, “Besides, Vela needs me. I didn’t steal her away just to be neglected in yet another home.”

 

The baby Orlan gurgled happily in her arms and the human gave her a sad but warm smile.

 

And so Edér left too.

 

He’d visit occasionally, at least for the first few years but soon his mysterious work kept him away permanently.

 

She never heard from Aloth.

 

In her darkest moments she missed them so much she considered leaving the keep and going out in search of them. Aloth especially, the thought of him fighting the ancient sect alone made her guts twist, if she didn’t know any better she’d pray to the Gods for his safe return.

 

And so it was for five years.

Then Eothas sent Caed Nua crumbling around her.

 

~

 

The memory of Eothas’ awakening was fuzzy now. She remembered the ground shaking beneath her and the walls tumbling down around her. Vela was screaming as Luna tried in vain to shield them from the debris and then…then the In-Between.

 

Then Bereth.

 

In her spiritual form she wanted to scream, to rage at the Gods for putting their problems on her shoulders again. But even when the Pallid Knight gave her a choice, to go back to the wheel and forget everything she couldn’t go through with it. Like it or not, she was The Watcher of Caed Nua and she couldn’t let people suffer because she was too afraid to do anything.

 

The return to her body was painful, the world rocked around her sending jolts of pain through her skull. It took a few moments for her to realise it wasn’t just in her head, the room really was rocking. She was on a boat?

 

A spluttering cough caught her attention and she sat up and to her shock.

 

“Naw, there’s no way. You’re awake! How are you awake?”

 

“…Edér?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” He smiled softly, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore.” She admitted, “Where are we?”

 

Edér sighed, “Now that’s a story.”

 

~

 

_‘He’s alive!’_

 

It was all Luna could focus on. The animancers were still talking but her eyes were glued to Aloth’s face as he raised a finger to his lips.

 

_‘He’s here and he’s alive!’_

“If you re going below you should take Engferth with you.” One of the animancers indicated to Aloth and Luna felt a smile pulling at her lips.

 

“Oh? Can he handle himself, what can you tell me about Engferth here?”

 

“I-I don’t think that’s-“

 

The animancers leapt in with tales of ‘Engferth’s’ skill and bravery and Luna felt no shortage of satisfaction watching Aloth’s ears get progressively pinker. When they were finally out of sight Edér put an arm around each of them.

 

“The Gilded Veil trio together again, eh?”

 

“I don’t recall ever using that title.” Aloth chided, though he smiled all the same.

 

Luna felt tears of joy prick her eyes, for just a moment she didn’t care that Caed Nua was gone, or that Eothas was wreaking havoc; they were all together again and for the first time in five years everything felt right.


	2. Aloth - Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only did Aloth grow up in an abusive home but he houses an extremely strong personality inside him. It's no wonder he is so fully of self doubt in both games.
> 
> Also the Watcher in my story is a Moon Godlike called Luna (Original I know) and she's a Cipher

Of the three of them, Aloth knew he was the weakest.

 

He didn't have the strength or conviction on Edér; or the watcher's sheer strength of will and tenacity.

 

He had his magic but somehow that didn't seem to matter much when you had no strength of character. Those five years he had spent travelling alone had been hollow at the best of times and disastrous at the worst. Even in places where he did manage to strike against the Leadened Key he somehow made it worse. The village bleeding themselves dry to try and force food to grow still haunted him. The shame rolled in his gut when he thought about it and it was made worse knowing eventually Luna would get impatient and he’d have to tell her of his failures.

 

Even Iselmyr was sick of his turmoil.

 

_‘Wha's done is done ya daft fool!’_

 

What made him feel even worse was how easy it had been to fall in with his old friends again. To leave the quest he had been failing at for five long years and follow somebody else’s lead again. Let Luna make the decision again, let Edér lead the charge in battle; instead of himself.

 

He fought to be useful in every way he could as to not burden his friends or their new compatriots but the guilt and self-loathing never stopped gnawing at him completely.

 

~

 

The battle was dragging on for too long. The Defiant had done it's best to outrun the slaver ship but it had soon become apparent they were going to be bordered whether they liked it or not. Edér and Serefen had rushed forwards with Luna and Maia sniping from the upper decks and he stayed toward the back, flinging missiles at anybody who tried to jump across the gap.

 

That's how it had started anyway, now the crew was running haphazardly around the deck trying to take out anyone. Strategy had gone out the window and Aloth was just trying to avoid being hit. The slavers just kept coming, just how many of them could possibly be on that ship?

 

"Behind you wizard!" Serefen cried, giving Aloth just enough time to swing his staff around and wack a slaver across the head.

 

"Fey, don' get yerself surrounded ya clod!"

 

"Not now!"

 

A scream cut through the cacophony of voices and weapons and Aloth saw Vela, being dragged by her ears from where she had been hiding behind some barrels.

 

"Let the lil one go ya coxfither!" Iselmyr yelled, casting a bolt and spearing the man through the chest before Aloth could regain control.

 

The little girl fell to the ground.

 

"Get below deck Vela!" Luna ordered, "This'll be over soon."

 

Aloth blocked another attack with his staff, sending the slaver tumbling off the deck. He was out of spells, if this didn't end soon he was going to be in serious trouble.

 

Somehow, over the sounds of clashing metal and multiple voices Aloth heard the tell-tale sound of a gun being cocked.

 

He turned to see a blunderbuss pointed straight at Edér's back. Aloth felt the blood drain from his face, he didn't even register that he was moving, only that he had to stop those bullets from reaching Edér. He must have yelled something, because he saw Edér's eyes leave his opponent as Aloth stepped behind him, between the warrior and the incoming projectiles.

 

Then there was a load bang and suddenly Aloth found himself flung off his feet and onto the hard deck off the ship.

 

"ALOTH!"

 

It took a second for him to register what had happened, but then he became painfully aware that his chest was burning, and his heartbeat was pounding in his ears.

 

"Aloth? Aloth, no!"

 

Edér?

 

Somebody rolled him onto his back. The movement somehow doubled the pain in his chest which was rapidly spreading to other parts of his body as well. He tried to cry out in protest but the sound cut off as the taste of copper filling his mouth.

 

There were other voices now, some friends some foe, they were all bleeding together at this point.

 

"Don't you dare fall asleep you bastard!"

 

Aloth realised his eyes were closed and forced them open again.

 

"...Luna?"

 

The godlike looked panicked.

 

"Yeah, I'm here, just...hold on okay? Edér and Serefen are finishing them off, Xoti will fix you up good as new."

 

She was rambling. Pushing down on his chest to try and stop the bleeding. He tried to open his mouth and tell her he was going to be fine, but the words didn't come. It was getting hard to breathe and the world was going blurry at the edges.

 

"No, no no no don't close your eyes! Aloth!"

 

Everything faded away.

 

~

 

Everything hurt.

 

He was burning he was sure of it. Those slavers must have set the ship ablaze and now he was burning to death, unable to see through the black smoke that choked him and burned his lungs.

 

He wanted to get up, to find Luna and the others and jump overboard but he was pinned on his back, something was holding him down despite his struggles to get free.

 

"Come on Aloth, calm down." A voice floated through the haze.

 

Edér?

 

"Can't you do this without hurting him?"

 

Luna?

 

"I gots to get these bullets out fast so he can heal up"

 

That had to be Xoti. He had to get them out of here before the fire reached them, he had to warn them...

 

But before he could the pain in his chest flared and Aloth felt himself slip away into silence.

 

~

 

Aloth floated.

 

Sometimes the world was dark and silent, other times the flames returned, and he swore he must have been burned to ash by now. It was hard to judge just how much time had passed before he became aware of something soft beneath him and the sound of the Defiant’s walls creaking against gentle waves.

 

Slowly proper awareness returned to him; he still ached, especially his head and chest but the pain was tolerable at least and…there was something on his forehead. He fully intended to reach up and remove the object but found his body did not want to cooperate and succeeded only in turning his head slightly and wincing at the effort.  

 

Somebody approached the bed and Aloth cracked his eyes open to find Edér holding a cloth, poised to place it back on his forehead.

 

“Hey! Are you…with us, this time?”

 

“Where else would I be?” Aloth replied weakly, his throat felt dry.

 

 Edér grinned at that and reached down to shake something at the foot of the bed. Thing in question turned out to be Luna, who was asleep half slumped over the bed asleep near Aloth’s feet. Her silvery eyes snapped open and immediately focused on his own.  

 

“You’re awake!”

 

“So Edér was just telling me.”

 

Luna laughed shakily before her face shifted into unease and finally, much to his confusion, anger.

 

“Gods, what were you thinking?” Luna admonished, “Do you have any idea how scared we’ve been the last few days?”

 

“Days?!” Aloth shot up only to wince as the pain in his chest flared up as he started to cough.

 

“Easy, you may not have taken all six shots from that blunderbuss but you gave it your best shot.” Edér scowled pushing him gently back down into the bed.

 

“If Xoti hadn’t been aboard I… I don’t want to even think about it!” Luna continued, “You almost bled out and then infection set in and you…y-you’ve been sick for _days._ ”

 

Shame swirled in his gut while Luna continued, her tone getting more and more heated.

 

“I mean, it’s not like I wanted Edér to take the hit, but his armour would have stopped most of the bullets! Even if they didn’t it would have minimised the damage! You are always so careful what in Eora made you think jumping in between him and a gun was a good idea!? There must have been some spell that would have done the job.”

 

She glared at him accusingly blinking back the tears in the corner of her eyes.

 

He didn’t know how to respond, even Iselmyr was keeping quiet, lacking any better options he looked away.

 

“Fine.” Luna sighed, rubbing his face roughly, “Edér you watch him I-I need some air.”

 

Aloth winced when she slammed the door behind her.

 

“Well, that could have gone better.” Edér said finally, “Don’t worry, she can’t stay mad at you for long.”

 

Aloth just sighed.

 

“I know what I did was foolish, I wish I could say it was Iselmyr but…I was out of spells, I just-I panicked, alright?”

 

He could feel heat rising in his face that had nothing to do with the lingering fever.

 

“I know.” Edér grinned, “I appreciate it mind but…don’t do that again. I mean it Aloth, we really thought we’d lost you there for a while. I ain’t seen Luna so scared before, not even when we were facing down Thaos.”

 

The human’s usually jovial disposition faded and for a moment he looked mournful.

 

“I mean, how would you feel if Luna or I died taking a hit meant for you?”

 

Just the thought made Aloth feel sick.

 

“Look, talkin’ bout feelings and all that, not my strong suit but don’t think I don’t notice how you’ve been acting since we met up again.”

 

That took him by surprise, it must have shown on his face because Edér chuckled.

 

“You think you’re some big failure because you didn’t manage to undo two thousand years’ worth of hurt in five. S’not like we expected you to undo everything the Leaden Key did perfectly, if travelling with Luna has taught me anything it that happy endings are never so easy, or simple.”

 

Aloth felt his face scrunch up.

 

“Tha’s wha ave bin telln’ him but does he listn? Fye!”

 

“Oh good, you’re still around, I was beginning to worry.” Edér grinned and Aloth covered his face with his hands and groaned.

 

“It’s more complicated than that.” He replied after a moment, “In some places, I think I made things _worse_. It seems like I do that more often than not…”

 

He indicated to the bandages around his torso before returning his hand to his forehead. By the gods he had such a headache…

 

Edér it seemed, had run out of arguments or at the very least realised now wasn’t the time for the conversation.

 

“I’m gonna go get Xoti, she said once the fever broke you’d be on the mend. Hopefully we can see about healing up those wounds a little faster.”

 

“That would be…appreciated.”

 

“Sit tight or uh…lay tight?” Edér replied making his way to the door, “Be right back!”

 

Aloth was asleep again before he returned.

 

~

 

When he woke again the pain and overwhelming weariness was lifted somewhat, he felt properly aware for the first time since the fight up on deck. Stiffly he sat up and realised for the first time that he was in the captain’s quarters, in Luna’s bed of all places, instead of his bunk.

 

“Careful, Xoti will be mad if you ruin her good work.”

 

Aloth almost jumped out of his skin, somehow, he had missed the godlike sitting at the foot of the bed. Though he was relieved to notice she didn’t look angry anymore.

 

“I…wasn’t asleep too long this time, was I?” He asked meekly.

 

“No, only the night.” She sighed.

 

Awkward silence filled the room.

 

 _“Ye’ve really done it this time!”_ Iselmyr teased.

 

_“Shut up!”_

“I’m sorry about the inconvenience.” Aloth settled on eventually, “You needn’t have put me in here my bunk would have sufficed.

 

Luna starred at him and then, to his bafflement, she began to laugh.

 

 _“Sorry about the inconvenience?”_ She spluttered, “Yes, I took four bullets to the chest protecting a friend, but I am _so_ sorry for taking up your bed. That’s the most important part!”

 

Aloth blinked at her incredulously.

 

“…Your Aedyran accent is terrible.”

 

Luna gaped at him for a moment and Aloth found himself struggling to keep a straight face. After a beat Luna started to giggle and then the pair were laughing so hard it made Aloth’s chest ache again, but he found he didn’t mind it so much this time. Suddenly there were arms around his neck and he froze up on instinct.

 

“I’m sorry about before, I was just _so_ worried.”

 

Slowly, Aloth returned the embrace.

 

“I know, I’m…sorry.”

 

Luna sat back looking slightly flustered.

 

“We are almost at Neketaka, Xoti says if you keep healing at this rate you’ll be back on your feet in no time.”

 

“That’s a relief,” He stretched, testing the inactive muscles, it felt good to be properly awake.

 

“I wish you’d stayed at Caed Nua y’know, instead of going out after the Leaden Key.” Luna said finally, “I spent so long missing and worrying about you.”

 

Aloth blinked in surprise but Luna kept talking before he could express his shock.

 

“When I saw you again, here of all places I was so pleased and then when you went down…the thought of loosing you was unbearable. Edér may not say it in as many words but he felt it too, last time I saw him that wound up was when we went looking for answers about Woden. Of course, all the friends I have made, in the Dyrwood and Deadfire are important to me but you and Edér…we have so much history, we’re…family.”

 

Family…

 

Aloth felt warmth spread across his face at that and his mouth went dry.

 

“I don’t know what the last five years were like for you, but I know they can’t have been easy.” She taped his forehead lightly where it was scarred, “I’m not asking you to tell me about it now but…you will tell me eventually right?”

 

“Yes. Of course I-wait, if I have been here for the last few days where are you sleeping?”

 

Luna blushed.

 

“Uh, in your bunk actually or here on the floor. Edér and I took it in turns to keep watch over you.”

 

“You didn’t need to-“

 

“Oh shush!” Luna sighed, “Stop just…stop acting like some burden to us just by existing. You’re our friend Aloth and we care about you, no matter what, okay?”

 

He smiled softly and nodded, doing his best to swallow the lump in his throat. Luna gave his hand a squeeze and for the first time in many years Aloth felt at home.


	3. The Bathhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aloth, I swear I will stop picking on him soon...maybe.

“Now _this_ is a worthy use of animancy.”

 

Aloth sunk into the waters with a sigh. After several weeks of battles and sea faring it was good to relax and let the ache in his limbs seep out.  Unfortunately, the feeling of contentedness only lasted for a few moments before water was suddenly dunked over his head sending drenched hair into his eyes. Iselmyr seethed but with a deep breath Aloth held her back and set about finding the culprit. It wasn’t difficult, Eder was beside himself with laughter, leaning on their newest companion.

 

“Are there not better uses for the art of water shaping than silly pranks, Teheku?”

 

“Ekera,” He replied brightly, “But we are in a bath are we not? It’s not as if you weren’t already wet.”

 

“S-sorry Aloth, when Teheku told me about this prank I just, couldn’t resist!” Eder grinned, “And you sittin’ there with your eyes closed, it was just too perfect.”

 

 _‘A lil wave of yer fingers and that spelly book and we can make ‘em pay for tha’_ Iselmyr whispered to him.

 

The idea was tempting but the last thing he wanted was to cause a scene in the first relaxing place they had found in weeks. Once again, he just had to be the bigger person. Giving Eder a warning glare he settled back into the water and began resolutely ignoring the pair. 

 

_‘Fye, wha’s the point of magic if ye never use it for anything fun’_

 

“Can I see?” Luna shuffled over to them from where she had been sitting with the other women and sat herself down next to Teheku.

 

Aloth found his relaxation slowly tainted with irritation as the watershaper began creating forms from the glowing, adra infused water. First a fish, then a bird, both of which Luna looked at with absolute wonder, which made the irritation Aloth felt stronger for…some reason.

 

“It’s incredible,” She breathed, “Do you use watershaping in your druid spells?”

 

“Ekera, of course!” Teheku replied, “I would be happy to teach you if you wished.”

 

“You would?” She beamed, “Thank you! I’ve always been interested in learning other forms of magic, y’know, none souls related stuff.”

 

“Ye could ‘ave asked us!”

 

Aloth resisted the urge to slam his hand over his mouth. It had been so long since Iselmyr surfaced without his consent he’d let his guard down almost completely.

 

_‘Iselmyr…’_

 

Luna and Teheku blinked at him.

 

“What Iselmyr meant to say was uh…” Aloth fiddled with his hair, “You should have said something sooner, I have spare grimoires after all.”

 

He wasn’t sure how but Aloth felt Iselmyr roll her eyes inside his head.

 

“I am sure you know a great many.” Tekehu replied jovially, “But druid magic requires no books, simply feeling, which I believe is more our gallant captain’s style.”

 

Aloth bit his lip to stop himself from asking who Teheku thought he was, just assuming he knew Luna better than he did after only a few days. His arrogance knew no bounds! And what made it even worse is that Luna wasn’t even correcting him!

 

“I uh, didn’t mean to start something.” She blushed backing away, “I’ll uh, maybe I will go join Maia again.”

 

“Nicely done.” Eder raised his eyebrow at Aloth once she was out of earshot.

 

“It wasn’t me! Iselmyr started-“

 

“Yeah yeah, but she was only sayn’ what you were thinkin’”

 

“Iselmyr? Who is that?”

 

Aloth wanted to sink under the water and never come out again.

 

“Oh man! I forgot you guys haven’t been formally introduced!” Eder smiled, immediately going back to his light-hearted self, “You’ll love her!”

 

 _‘That’s what I’m afraid of’_ Aloth groaned internally.

 

Eder, for once, seemed to actually read the room and stopped short of actually explaining further.

 

“Actually, y’know what Teheku, maybe I will explain another time.”

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Aloth seethed, Eder looked sheepish, as if he only realised for the first time that it was Aloth who had to deal with Iselmyr’s outburst and all that they entailed. Teheku for his part, simply looked bewildered.

 

~

 

"I didn't require your input!"

 

"Ye were thinkn’ it too!"

 

"So what if I was? That doesn't give you the right to just yell out whatever you feel! We've talked about this!"

 

"Ye wan her spendn’ more time with the fish boy? If she wanna learn magic yer the first person te ask!"

 

Aloth would admit, at least to himself that he was hurt. Why had Luna never mentioned wanting to learn spells before? He'd have happily taught her.

 

"Naht to mention ye'd get ta spend more time with 'er...alone."

 

Aloth felt his ears go pink.

 

"That-That's not the point! Stop implying-"

 

"Oh we're past implyin’ by this point aren’ we?"

 

"Stop! Just stop!"

 

"I will wen ye-"

 

Aloth dug his fingers into his skull and squeezed his eyes closed.

 

"Shut up!"

 

"Make meh!"

 

"Aloth...?"

 

The elf jumped, yanking one of his hair clasps loose in the process. Eder was standing behind him looking bewildered.

 

"You...was that Iselmyr you were fighting with?"

 

Of course, they had been speaking aloud, he'd almost forgotten. He'd only just made it back to the ship after storming out the bathhouse before Iselmyr had forced her way to the surface. At least she'd had the patience to wait until they were seemingly alone.

 

"Who else would I be talking to?" Aloth snapped wiping the blood from his lips where he'd bitten them.

 

To his surprise, Eder looked angry.

 

"I didn't realise she could, yknow, FORCE you to do stuff so easily. I always figured it was an occasional thing."

 

"You really aren't that observant are you?" Aloth raised an eyebrow at the human before kicking at the ground in frustration, "You think I like her interruptions? The way she humiliates me?"

 

"Tha's a bit harsh, s'all in good fun lad."

 

Aloth bought his hands back to his head in frustration. Until recently they had been getting on much better, Iselmyr stayed down unless they fought and Aloth let her stay conscious and aware to their surroundings but since Eder and Luna showed up old habits had resurfaced.

 

"That's...Hey I'm sorry about the thing with Teheku at the bathhouse if that, riled her or anythin." Eder said sincerely, "I didn't...I feels wrong watchn you struggle to stay in control. That's not okay, Iselmyr, just taking control of him like that."

 

Aloth felt Iselmyr grin.

 

"Wha exactly did ye think I was doin?"

 

For once, Eder didn't look excited to see her.

 

"Aloth and I were talking." He snapped.

 

Iselmyr grumbled and faded into the back of his mind and Aloth gave a sigh of relief and then gave a start as Eder placed a rough hand on his shoulder.

 

"I like Iselmyr but...it's your body and your life. I shouldn't have teased you about it."

 

Aloth gaped at him for a second. It was so unlike Eder to be so sincere, he kept waiting for the human to break the tension with some wise crack, but he just kept looking at him unflinching.

 

"That means a lot," he said finally, "Thank you Eder."

 

~

 

_'Sorry lad...'_


	4. Edér - Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during and after the quest "The Lighted Path" which is Eder's companion quest in Deadfire.

 

 

"No, no stop!"

 

Edér reached out a hand in vain as Bearn put the poison to his lips. Edér felt his heart stop, Bearn's eyes went wide and then he fell. It wasn't like in the stories where time slowed, if anything time went faster, too fast. Soon the boy and his master where on the floor, seizing as bloody foam formed between their lips.

 

Luna moved forwards, sticking her fingers into the boy’s mouth in an effort to make him throw up the poison but it was too late, after a few more violent spasms he went still and his eyes stared upwards glassy and unseeing.

 

Edér screamed.

 

It was raw, painful and full of frustration. It wasn't fair. He'd already lost so much, his parents, Woden, his home, Elafa, hell even his God in some ways. Why did he have to lose the kid as well?

 

"What was this?" He asked, once the scream had worn itself out.

 

Aloth just shook his head, eyes full of sympathy. Luna was still knelling by Bearn with her hand over her mouth in horror.

 

"I...Edér I'm so _sorry_ , I tried..."

 

Edér didn't respond. Couldn't respond, his mouth felt dry. He'd failed Elafa, failed Bearn...

 

Feeling empty he stepped over to the boy who could have been his and closed his eyes.

 

"...let's go."

 

~

 

Edér was alone.

 

Standing on the deck of the Defiant, gripping the railing and looking down at the black ocean. He couldn't feel anything, it was like his body had been hollowed out, leaving nothing but gaping emptiness. Bearn wasn't even his son, he'd only known the kid a day and yet...the boy represented what could have been for him. A family, love with Elafa...and he hadn't saved him. Eothas wasn't even really a god! And Bearn had sacrificed himself for what? Nothing.

 

A creek altered him to the fact he was no longer alone. He turned and saw Luna and Aloth standing a few feet away looking wary. At the sight of them the hollowness started to fill with grief, he looked away, blinking the tears out of his eyes. Aloth placed a hand firmly on his shoulder and Luna leaned against his other side, squeezing his hand. Neither of them said anything, they didn't have to. The tears started the flow in earnest but the two remained steadfast and silent at his side. Edér couldn't remember the last time he cried but it was like years’ worth of tears were all happening at once. After several minutes Edér shifted and placed a hand over both Aloth's and Luna's. He didn't dare open his mouth to speak, he wasn’t sure he could, but they understood it was his way of saying thank you.

 

At least he still had them and Edér silently vowed that he would protect them with everything he had left.

 

He wouldn't lose them too.

 

He couldn't.

 

~

 

Edér looked broken. Aloth had never seen the human this way and he hoped he never would again.

 

"Come, you should get some sleep." He suggested after a while, Edér just nodded numbly and let himself be led downstairs and into his bunk. Discreetly, Aloth cast his spell of deep sleep and Edér was out cold in seconds. Normally he would never use magic on his friends without their permission, at least not in a non-combat scenario but Edér had suffered enough today, he didn't need nightmares as well.

 

Aloth sighed.

 

Poor Bearn, he had been taken in by some charismatic man claiming to know the will of the Gods. Just like he had once upon a time. He shivered to think what would have happened if somebody like Bosc had found him back when he was lost and impressionable. The dark thoughts swirled through his mind until the sound of sniffing caught his ears. Had his spell not worked? He quickly went to his friend’s side and saw only peaceful slumber. It wasn't Edér... Another muffled sob made his ears twitch and he followed the sound to the captains quarters.

 

"Luna?" He called softly, "are you alright?"

 

The sounds stopped for a moment before the door creaked open and Aloth walked inside and closed it again.

 

Luna was hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

"How's Edér?" She asked quietly.

 

"Asleep, I used a spell to make sure he doesn't have a restless night." Aloth chewed at his lip, "but I don't know. It's hard to tell with Edér, he might wake up tomorrow and be back to his old self or..."

 

Luna nodded and then promptly burst into tears again.

 

"S-sorry I just..."

 

On instinct Aloth stepped forward and gently hugged her. He knew he was stiff and uncomfortable but it's all he could think to do.

 

"What was I thinking, telling him Eothas wasn't a real God? Of course, he'd never believe it." She sobbed, "I don't know how Edér can even look at me now."

 

"It wasn’t your fault." What else could he say?

 

"I couldn't help give him closure about Woden and n-now this! What sort of Watcher am I? H-he's suffered so much, and I can't do a thing to help him!"

 

Aloth didn't know what to do, he felt just as helpless. He set a shaky hand on the back of Luna's head and absentmindedly stroked her hair and let her cry.

 

"You did all you could," Aloth said quietly once her sobs had stopped, "Edér knows that, we all do."

 

She sighed and finally pulled away from him, the room suddenly felt much colder.

 

"You're right," she conceded, "I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and just, be there for Edér."

 

She gave him a determined look and a small smile.

 

"Thank you Aloth, you're a good friend."

 

In the past such a compliment would have bought nothing but joy to him but for some reason this time it felt...bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise Luna is coming off as a bit of a crybaby by this point, but I figure the opening events of the game are fairly traumatic and almost losing Aloth and then failing Edér would probably tip anybody over the edge. She will get more likable I swear!
> 
> Also, if anybody has suggestions for Quests they want to see referenced in Deadfire please let me know!


	5. Old Friends

Edér was growing to like Neketaka, as comfortable as the Defiant was it was nice to spend a few days at a proper in without the risk of a stray wave sending you tumbling out of your bunk. Despite the hardships of the last few weeks Luna was especially excited to return to port though she wouldn’t say why. The Godlike had bounded ashore and yelled something about going shopping over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

 

“It is unlike Luna to go off on her own, no?” Teheku asked as they walked down the street toward the inn, “If it is shopping she wants I know all the finest establishments.”

 

“If she wanted your help picking a dress I’m sure she’d have asked.” Aloth quipped.

 

“It would be my honour!” Teheku grinned, Edér and Serefen both stifled a laugh.

 

Edér settled them rooms for the night, taking the initiative to split the group up so the rest of them would have to listen to Teheku and Aloth bicker all night. They had just settled down for a drink while their rooms were prepared when Luna entered the tavern grinning wider than Edér had seen in a long time, two long packages cradled awkwardly in her arms.

 

“Edér! I have a gift for you!” She announced, depositing the packages on the table gently, “It took me awhile to save up enough to pay the blacksmith but with that last bounty I finally had enough to have them both reforged! Go on, go on open it!”

 

She pushed the larger of the two toward him. He may have been wrong but the watcher seemed to glow more brightly than usual.

 

Curiously, Edér unwrapped it and felt his eyes widen as a familiar estoc gleamed under the candle light.

 

“…The Blade of the Endless Paths?” He gaped, “But…it was just pieces! Wait, is the other-?”

 

“Whispers of Yenwood!” Luna sighed proudly, unwrapping her old blade, “Good as new.”

 

“I thought you said they were destroyed.” Aloth said.

 

“Broken.” Luna corrected, “Edér and Vela gathered the pieces, as a keepsake more than anything but when I took them to the blacksmith she told me that she could fix them. It was hard, was quite a process but now they are practically new.”

 

Fondly she ran her hands down the flat of her sword with a small, nostalgic smile.

 

“Twin Sting may be gone for good but…now at least I have Whispers back.”

 

Edér remembered how broken-hearted she had been when he showed her the pieces of her favourite sword back when she first woke up. He’d regretted it later, having just lost the home she had worked so hard to build the sword was just another blow. She’d held the pieces as if she were afraid they’d shatter further before hiding them away in her cabin. He assumed that was where they’d stay.

 

“You…you don’t need to give this to me.” Edér insisted after a while, “I mean, it’s one of the treasures of Caed Nua, that’s why I gave it back when I left in the first place. Seems like it’s ever more important now, since the Endless Paths are…you know.”

 

Luna smiled warmly.

 

“It was always for you Edér, who else would use an estoc? Besides, it makes me a lot happier knowing it will be used to help people rather than sitting on some plaque in my cabin.”

 

Edér felt a warm glow in his stomach as he tested the grip of the familiar blade, its weight in his hand was familiar, comforting. It really did look brand new, showing no signs of cracks or damage despite being reforged twice. The glow grew as he looked at Luna, still smiling widely as she showed off the blade to Teheku. He remembered back to the battle of Yenwood, when Luna had stood in the thick of battle, steely eyed pointing Whispers at Gathbin with a stoic expression. That was the moment, she revealed later, that she truly became the Lady of Caed Nua. Since she woke Edér had noticed that spark had almost gone out in her, dying’ll do that to a person, but now it seemed to be reignited.

 

That cloud that had hung over her since waking up on the Defiant was finally lifting, she was The Watcher of Caed Nua again, in spirit as well as name.

 

~

 

“I’ll only give you once chance,” Luna raised Whispers of Yenwood level with the slavers eyes, “Release those people you have below deck and sail away from here.”

 

Aloth stood to one side of Luna as she faced down the opposing crew. She looked fierce, white fire seemed to blaze behind her silver eyes and despite knowing his well, even he doubted she’d keep her word to let any of the slavers live another day.

 

The slaver captain spat at her.

 

Aloth was casting before Luna had even started forward.

 

The battle wasn’t hard, despite their ruthless occupation these men were no soldiers. They fought without tactics, disorganised and untrained, falling for every feint Edér pulled and forgetting to watch out for any enemy not in their line of sight. Aloth didn’t even need to raise a shield.

 

He glanced to his crew mates; Luna was in the thick of things, moving so gracefully between opponents you could almost call it dancing. Blocking, parrying and disposing of each slaver in turn with quick precision with a steely look that experience told him cipher abilities were also at work. A theory that was proven a few seconds later when one man suddenly went from charging at her to throwing himself into the ocean.

 

The battle, if you could even call it that, was over in minutes.

 

“Serefen, Teheku, go below deck and make sure there aren’t any more of these swine hiding away, then get those poor people freed.” Luna ordered, “The rest of us will clean up this mess, last thing those poor souls need is to see this.”

 

She nudged the head of the slaver captain with her boot.

 

They made quick work of the bodies and Serefen led the now free slaves across the gangplanks to the Defiant. Most looked underfed, pale and frightened, Aloth wondered how long it had been since they saw the sun.

 

Without warning Luna jumped up onto the side of the ship, holding a rope to steady herself in one hand and her sword in another and began to address the small crowd.   
  
“I know you’ve all had a harrowing experience, but I am here to let you know that it is over.”

 

Aloth found himself tuning out of the speech somewhat, focusing more on Luna herself. She was bloodied, her hair whipping around her face and crescent as she spoke and her sword catching the light of the sun.

 

She was beautiful.

 

He’d never really thought of her as beautiful before.

 

It wasn’t as if he ever thought her ugly but…with everything that had gone on in their lives he’d never really stepped back and appreciated what a striking figure she was. Now that he had, he didn’t really know what to do with the thought.

 

~

 

Edér stood at the back of the crowd, leaning against the mast and picking at the blood under his nails. Luna was doing a good job keeping their new quarries calm as always, he’d have to ask her if she ever used her cipher abilities to help with that or if it was all just a mixture of luck and charisma. Out of habit he glanced to each of his other compatriots, looking them over for injuries and was glad to see there were none.

 

He gave a small sigh when he spotted Aloth. As per usual his gaze was fixed solely on their watcher, looking at her like she’d hung the moon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anybody else super happy to have those two weapons back in Deadfire? I was! I didn't spend hours hunting through the Endless Paths to lose the blade goddammit!


	6. Bereth's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Bereth calls the Watcher and they aren't alone?

For once, life was calm.

 

The sun was shining as a light, warm breeze slowly pushed the Defiant towards their next port of call. Most of the crew were up on deck enjoying the good weather; Edér, Serefen and Teheku were all playing card with varying degrees of skill while Luna watched over their shoulders, Maia was training Ishi to catch fish off the side of the deck with Xoti and Aloth was sitting in the sunshine doing his best to copy spells from a new grimoire to another. The whole affair was so homey and peaceful it reminded Aloth of the days spent back at Brighthollow between quests, strangely nostalgic.

 

Which made it all the more jarring when it all went to hell.

 

Aloth was just looking up from his work to observe the game when he saw Luna sway slightly, then suddenly clutch at her chest like she was in pain. Aloth was just getting to his feet when Edér noticed something was wrong and threw down his cards immediately.

 

“Luna? What’s wrong?”

 

She didn’t seem to hear him, instead she hunched over slightly, twisting the front of her tunic with his fingers so hard they turned white.

 

“Dammit Bereth…” She choked, before her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed onto the deck.

 

Aloth could only blink in shock, his brain trying to catch up to what his eyes had just witness. Thankfully Edér and Teheku were more altert and quickly turned her over onto her back, she didn’t stir.

 

“Is this one of those ‘Watcher Dreams’ you mentioned before?” Teheku asked hopefully, sounding much more serious than Aloth had ever heard him.

 

“Nah,” Edér’s voice was shaky, “She’d…She’d thrash around during those, this is…I-I dunno what this is.”

 

_‘Move lad!’_

 

Iselmyr’s voice finally broke Aloth out of his shock and suddenly he was kneeling at the Watcher’s side, hand on her pulse point. He felt his own heart speed up in panic.

 

“Her pulse is weak.” He said to nobody in particular, “She’s barely breathing, what do we do? Xoti!”

 

The young priest looked over their captain with shaking hands but seemed to only get more nervous with each spell she tried.

 

“Ah don’t know wha’s wrong!” She cried, “Her body isn’t hurt at all s’far as I can tell.”

 

“Well you wrong about that!” Aloth snapped.

 

“Hey, let’s keep our cools here.” Serefen cut in, “Cap’s a watcher, this is probably a soul thing righ’?”

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s gotta be it.” Edér agreed, “You’re a cipher, take a look.”

 

Serefen nodded, then looked at Aloth for a few moments before clearing his throat.

 

“Ya want to get out of the way wizard boy?”

 

Suddenly Aloth realised he was still leaning over Luna with his hand on her neck, he jumped to his feet, feeling his ears redden despite the situation. Serefen sat down next to him with a heavy thump and turned his gaze to Luna while they all looked on nervously. At first the Orlan’s expression was focused but soon became nervous, then panicked. Aloth felt his heart rate pick up again. After what seemed like an age Serefen finally spoke.

 

“She…she’s _empty_.”

 

Edér paled.

 

“What do you mean empty?”

 

“She’s…there’s nothing in there.” Serefen replied weakly, “Nothing for me to read, no soul at all, she’s…”

 

“Hollowborn.”

 

Aloth was vaguely aware the word came from his mouth, but he was suddenly very lightheaded, gripping the side of the ship for support.

 

“No, she can’t be!” Teheku argued, “You can’t become a hollowborn!”

 

He might have kept talking, or maybe it was Serefen, or somebody else but Aloth couldn’t hear them, or even Iselmyr over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears.

 

No no no no no no

 

“Teheku, one of your druid spells makes wind, right?” Edér’s voice cut through the fog, “Get those sails full, we need to head north right now!”

 

“Yes but why-“

 

“Don’t question just do it!” Edér yelled as he gathered Luna up carefully in his arms, “North, now! As fast as we can go! Aloth, help me get her somewhere comfortable.”

 

Numbly, Aloth followed the human down into the ship and helped him lay Luna out on her bed. She still didn’t show any signs of life. Absentmindedly, Aloth gently untangled her hair where it had caught on her crescent while Edér paced.

 

“Edér what is this, you know right?” He asked, “What’s wrong with her, what does she need that’s north?”

 

“Eothas.” Edér swallowed before taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself.

 

“This is…this is what she was like when I found her In Caed Nua.” He revealed finally, looking at Aloth with an expression so raw and pained it made the elf flinch.

 

“Aloth, it…it took her _weeks_ to wake up.”

 

“Weeks?” He whispered, his throat felt tight.

 

“That was when she still had part of her soul.” Edér swallowed again, “What if…what if Eothas got the rest of it?”

 

“No.” Aloth wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Edér or himself, “If that was the case she’d be…her heart wouldn’t be beating would it?”

 

Edér collapsed into the chair at Luna’s desk with a groan.

 

“I can’t do this again, it was bad enough the first time!’

 

For the first time it occurred to Aloth that Edér had been the one to get Luna to the Deadfire, alone.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I was in Dyrford.” Edér began with a shaky voice, “I felt the earthquake Eothas caused, but didn’t realise what it meant till people started arriving the next day talking bout a great adra man walking right through Defiance Bay. When I heard about it I knew it had to be that statue from the Endless Paths but I convinced myself it was her doing y’know. Told myself everything was fine, she planned it. Somehow. Took me a few days to get there I…I hadn’t visited in…years. But I knew something was wrong the second I got to the road near the keep. The walls were just…gone. Everything was. The whole keep was in ruins.”

 

“I uh…I lost it a bit there. I remember seeing the buildings destroyed, the sinkhole Eothas left…the bodies. Black Bones Aloth there were so many bodies…I was yelling out for her when I found the Steward, well, what’s left of her. She told me where Luna had been last and I…I dug. I found her finally, and little Vela, buried under what used to be Brighthollow, a table seemed to have protected them for the most part, but they’d been under there for days. Poor Vela was barely lucid at all. And Luna…she was like this.”

 

The silence between them was palpable.

 

“I should have been there,” Aloth said finally, taking hold of Luna’s hand “I should have been there!”

 

“You’d be dead.” Edér replied flatly, the silence returned.

 

Those five years he’d spent tracking the Leaden Key, five years of mistakes that had only made things worse. He should have known better, he should have stayed. He stared down at his hand, clutching at her fingers desperate to feel her pulse speed up, guilty thoughts raging until-

 

“Dammit…my head…”

 

Aloth felt his heart stutter.

 

“Luna?”

 

Her eyes were open, misty as if she’d just awoken from a deep sleep. She rubbed at them with her free hand, the other was still clutched in Aloth’s and he held on for dear life, like if he let go she’d fall back into her stupor.

 

“You’re awake.” Edér choked out, his eyes shone with relief.

 

“Of course.” She replied, gingerly sitting up, “What’s the matter with both of-“

 

Aloth let go of her hand and threw his arms around her shoulders, or maybe it was Iselmyr, it was hard to tell his emotions were all over the place.

 

“We thought we’d lost you.” He breathed, squeezing his eyes closed.

 

Gently, Luna returned the embraced.  
  
“Hey…it’s alright, I’m alright…” She soothed before letting him go and going over to Edér who had much the same reaction.

 

“Don’t you ever do that to us again ya hear?” He half laughed half cried, “P-put Aloth in a right state.”

 

“I didn’t have much choice in the matter.” She replied dryly.

 

“Serefen said-“

 

“Cap!”

 

As if summoned by his name the Orlan burst into the room, Teheku, Xoti and Maia not far behind. A huge grin split across his furry blue face when he saw Luna standing.

 

“I knew it! I knew I felt ya soul below deck again, gave us a right scare you did.”

 

Luna made a face.

 

“Where else would it be?”

 

Aloth was thankful Edér was the one to explain, he was still swallowing down a lump in his throat that had no right to be there. Luna was fine, she was _fine_ , stop worrying. He only half listened as she explained that Bereth occasionally summoned her to talks with the other Gods.

 

“I don’t know why, half the time they speak as if I’m not there.”

 

“Was Gaun there?” Xoti asked passionately, slumping slightly when Luna shook her head.

 

“These talks are about him in a way though, it’s…it’s complicated. I’d rather just…can we go back to playing cards?”

 

Edér slapped a hand onto her should a little more firmly than necessary and started talking in that loud, boisterous way that told Aloth he was overcompensating for the stress of the afternoon. For once, Iselmyr spoke up, doing her best to imitate his voice, saying something about studying somewhere quieter and walked them out of the room. Aloth was grateful nobody saw his hands shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always so sad that my Watcher woke up from those talks with the Gods alone. They are pretty heavy and it would have been nice to have a companion to talk to about it, or at least she a friendly face when I woke up :P


	7. The Old City

Aloth felt his face scrunch up in disgust as the smell hit him. The Gullet was aptly named, he hoped their business here wouldn’t take too long, he was sure this stink was the sort that clung to clothes.

 

“This is The Gullet? I had not realised...” Tekehu looked horrified, bringing a hand to cover his nose, “The Mataru are supposed to take care of those below, this does not look like care to me.”

 

Luna was stone faced, but her eyes were full of sympathy, both for the people living here and, strangely enough, Teheku.

 

“Let us…let us go on.” The aumaua continued, sounding choked, Aloth wondered if it was emotion or the smell causing it.

 

Then, he watched as Luna reached out to their watershaper and took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers.

 

“It’s alright Teheku, I’m here.” She soothed, Aloth felt his guts twist though he wasn’t sure what emotion was causing it.

 

“Captain I…Thank you. I needed this.” Teheku gave a weak smile and their group continued on, Luna still leading the larger man forward a step behind her.

 

Tekehu continued to demonstrate his own ignorance as they went about their business in the poorest area of Neketaka. While Luna only demonstrated her uncommon kindness, giving food to beggars and watching with barely controlled rage as a man was lowered into the darkness below the district. Despite all they saw Aloth’s thoughts kept returning to that moment, when Luna took Tekehu’s hand so casually, they had walked for some time before she let go. The gesture had been so natural, so familiar and Aloth found that jealousy was slowly building within him despite his best efforts to quash it.

 

~

 

The old city was the most unpleasant place Aloth had ever ventured, and that was saying something. The mounds of dead made the air putrid and the water thick and foul; that mixed with the shambling undead and skuldr that filled the ruins and Aloth wasn’t surprised Botaro hadn't survived the few hours he'd spent here.

 

The group was more than ready to return to the surface for a few lungfuls of fresh air and a long soak at the bathhouse.

 

"Oh Gods."

 

Eder saw it first, or rather he saw what was missing. Aloth felt the blood drain from his face.

 

"H-he told me he'd give us a few hours!" Luna cried out in dismay, "Surely our time isn't up yet!"

 

The lift was gone.

 

"We cannot be stuck in this place." Tekehu muttered, "we cannot!"

 

Instinctively the group huddled closer together, they had only come down here to find Bataro, they had hardly any supplies, how would they get out? Aloth resisted the urge to take Luna's hand.

 

"They have to send the lift down again some time, right?" Eder spoke up finally, "We just have to wait until then."

 

~

 

The first day seemed to last an age, the poisonous air started to make Aloth and Teheku gag, Serefen did his best to mentally calm their sickness but it only lasted for so long and taxed the Orlan greatly.

 

"Here."

 

Eder offered Aloth his waterskin, but the wizard pushed it away.

 

"We need to conserve it." He insisted, "Besides, this nausea...I’d rather not waste it."

 

Luna paced, her eyes glancing upwards every minute or so in the vain hope that the lift would appear.

 

"We can't just sit here." She said finally, "Eder, stay here with Teheku and Aloth, Serefen and I will venture deeper into the city. There has to be a way out, even if it's just a cave leading to open ocean."

 

"Oh no, just the two of you won't stand a chance down there. The undead are bad enough, who knows what else could be lurking?" Eder shook his head.

 

Luna smiled at him fondly.

 

"Aloth and Teheku can't travel, let alone fight in this state. I need you to stay here and protect them."

 

Eder looked torn, Aloth got to his feet along with Teheku.

 

"Eder is right, you can't go alone-"

 

"If I am a burden I will remain, I will hold no ill will toward you."

 

Luna shook her head fiercely.

 

"I'm not abandoning you Teheku. Never."

 

She turned to Serefen, they shared a look that told Aloth two ciphers were holding their own private conversation before they turned to leave.

 

Aloth stepped forward, fully intending to follow no matter the consequence when a gust of particularly fowl air made its way into his lungs, his vision wavered and he found himself on his knees retching, much to his embarrassment.

 

After a moment a small sphere of water, no doubt shaped by Teheku, floated from Eder’s waterskin and Aloth accepted it. Gently, Eder guided him back to the cleanest patch of wall and he leaned against it gratefully.

 

When he looked back at where Luna had been she, and Serefen, were gone.

 

"Mother Ngati, pray keep our friends safe." Tekehu whispered.

 

~

 

Luna walked ahead of Serefen, keeping a keen lookout for anything that could do them harm. Between the two of them, they did a good job of avoiding the undead. They barely had a mind to sense, but it was enough that a cipher could pick up on it.

 

As they delved deeper Luna felt her head begin to lighten and stomach start to churn.

 

"Lookin’ a little green around the gills, cap." Serefen noted in a hushed tone, "let's rest a bit."

 

"No," she shook her head and immediately regretted it, "It was my choice that got us stuck down here, I need to find a way out for Teheku and Aloth's sake."

 

"An' your own." Serefen said, "you...you ain't well cap. To be honest, I’m not feeling to grand meself.”

 

Luna groaned, as if she didn't feel bad enough. Guilt filled her at the thought of her friends back at the entrance. Teheku's blue skin had been damp with sweat and Aloth paler than she'd ever seen him. It was her fault they were down here...

 

"C'mon cap, I got ye." Serefen looped an arm around her waist, he was too short to reach her shoulder.

 

They had only made it a few more steps when a body rose from the mud.

 

~

 

Eder felt his composure slowly wearing thin. It was bad enough Luna was put there without him to take the heavy hits but in the hours that had passed since her departure Aloth had gotten worse. Teheku, though slightly feverish and nauseated, had an aumauas hardy constitution. Aloth had always been frail, Eder hated that he couldn't do anything. He especially hated that he was starting to feel sickness seeping into him lungs as well.

 

"Aloth, you must drink." Tekehu prodded at the wizard’s shoulder, "you are dehydrated."

 

The wizard stubbornly shook his head.

 

"I'll only bring is back up again the second it hits my stomach." He groaned.

 

Despite his growing weakness, Eder paced. He hated feeling so useless he had to-

 

The pain in his gut came so quickly he couldn't stifle his cry. His stomach twisted and his instinctively wrapped his arms round his middle and sank to the ground, doing his best not to lose what little was in his stomach. He heard Aloth start speaking to him, but the words were lost moment later when he lost his battle with the nausea.

 

"Dammit." He swore bitterly.

 

"Aloth what-?" Tekehu's question was cut off by a brief aura of red light enveloping Eder, his nausea abated, and he felt stronger than he had since arriving in the city. Confused, he looked up just in time to watch the glow fade from Aloth's shaking palm before it fell weakly against the grimoire in the wizard’s lap.

 

"Infuse with...Vital Essence." He smiled weakly, "it's not a strong spell but...it should help...for a while..."

 

The elf's eyes went glassy with fatigue.

 

"You could have used that earlier!" Tekehu chided, Aloth closed his eyes.

 

"Give me a moment..."

 

Once again Aloth raised his hand and muttered the words, circles of magic flickered above his grimoire and the rest glow began to grow but only for a moment before his arm dropped and the light stuttered before disappearing.

 

Aloth made a move as if to try again but Tekehu snatched the grimoire before he had a chance.

 

"The strain is too much, you are too weak." There was no bite to Tekehu's words anymore but Aloth flinched all the same.

 

"Rest, friend Aloth. I am sure our gallant captain will return at any moment."

 

Eder got to his feet and gave Aloth a gentle pat on the shoulder.

 

"Thanks buddy, but next time, just leave it. I can handle a little wooziness. I drink like a Dyrwooden remember?"

 

Aloth chuckled weakly.

 

~

 

Eder wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but the sound of screeching metal and clanging chains woke him.

 

"Thank Ngati." Teheku breathed shakily.

 

Eder shook Aloth awake more roughly than he meant to.

 

"The lift! Serefen and Luna must have found a way out." He beamed, "come on, let's get out of here."

 

Aloth swayed as he stood, Teheku moved and allowed the wizard to lean against him. It was a testament to Aloth's sickness that he didn't shun the support.

 

"Ahoy!"

 

"Serefen, I've never been so happy to see your blue furry face." Eder greeted as they clambered into the lift and, mercifully, started to rise.

 

"Principi have a smuggling operation on the other side of the old city." Serefen explained, "lucky we stumbled across them."

 

"Where is Luna?" Aloth's tone was even but his eyes looked concerned. Suddenly Eder realised Serefen was alone, there was no way Luna wouldn't come and get them personally.

 

"About tha'" Serefen stammered, "there was...complications."

 

~

 

Fresh air did wonders for his condition. As they hurried out of the Gullet Aloth felt his strength returning to him, Serefen assured them that a hearty meal and proper rest would have them all right as rain again but even after their ordeal Aloth couldn't think of food.

 

"Skeleton gave her a nasty slash across the gut." Serefen had explained as they made their way to the Wild Mare, "wasn' too deep but the blow knocked her inta the water. Wound started stinking a few hours later and well, we hadn't anything to clean it with. By the time we'd bartered passage back into the city she was too feverish to focus proper. I set her up at the mare and sent some barmaid off to the Defiant for Xoti. She should be there by now. She'll sort the cap righ' out."

 

When they reached the Wild Mare Aloth thought only of checking on his friend, a sentiment he was sure the others shared; so he was enraged when Eder forced he and Teheku onto a barstool each and toss down a handful of coppers.

 

"Water and a mariner’s porridge for both of them." He told the barman sternly, "do not let them leave until they have finished it all."

 

"Eder, surely you do not expect us to stuff our faces without first seeing Luna?" Tekehu cried.

 

Luna, Aloth noted, not 'captain'.

 

"For once we agree." Aloth cut in, "The fresh air-"

 

"Can only do so much." Eder interrupted, "sit. Eat. Drink."

 

Aloth glared at him, Eder glared right back before softening his gaze somewhat.

 

"Please, Aloth."

 

The wizard sighed.

 

"Fine."

 

Eder gave him a grateful smile.

 

The barkeep put down two bowls with a thunk and Aloth's stomach growled in anticipation. It took the pair a surprising short time to polish off the meal, Aloth even took an extra moment to order a third bowl for Eder before making his way upstairs.

 

~

 

"Gods, Luna." Teheku felt a small amount pf panic as he entered their captain's room.

 

He at her side in a moment, leaving Aloth behind him in the doorway. She was unconscious, sweating and though her blue skin made it difficult Teheku could tell she was flushed with fever. Eder sat at her bedside with Xoti, Teheku watched out of the corner of his eye as Aloth gently pushed the bowl of porridge into Eder's hands.

 

"Eat, rest." He said quietly, "I will call for you if anything changes."

 

There was a gentleness to his tone with Teheku rarely heard. To his surprise Eder obeyed, Xoti silently following him out the door having already done all she could for Luna.

 

"That spell you used earlier." Teheku spoke finally, "could it-?"

 

"It gives strength, vitality." Aloth replied in his usual short tone, all the softness that had been there a moment ago gone, "It cannot heal illness."

 

Despite his tone and cool words Teheku watched as the wizard gently wiped the sweat off Luna's brow with a cool cloth. His face was hard, lips pressed together into a thin line; but there was care in his eyes.

 

"You care for the captain a great deal."

 

It was not a question.

 

"We've known each other a long time."

 

Luna whimpered, no doubt caught in some fever dream. Aloth reached over and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek with a quiet hush, she settled back into unconsciousness. Tekehu realised the move was unconscious, Aloth didn't think about it, didn't even seem to realise the intimacy of the gesture. For the first time Tekehu felt like he was intruding.

 

"Does she know you are in love with her?"

 

Aloth's jaw dropped for a moment before his composure recovered, only for it to crack again when he seemed to realise his hand was still against Luna's cheek. Tekehu watched the elf flush.

 

"Ekera...you did not realise yourself." Tekehu continued in disbelief.

 

"This is not your business." Aloth seethed after a moment.

 

"I was only-"

 

"Nosing into business that does not concern you!"

 

"...heku?"

 

Luna's voice was raspy, Tekehu looked down to see two clouded silver eyes looking at him.

 

"I am here and well." Tekehu confirmed, "as is everybody, Aloth included."

 

"Aloth..." She murmured.

 

It was a single word but Tekehu could feel the affection in it.

 

"S'hot." Luna slurred.

 

"Sleep." Aloth ordered gently, "you'll feel better in the morning."

 

"Be there...?"

 

"Always."

 

Luna nodded, and her eyes slipped closed again. Teheku wondered how the pair had never realised what they were to one another before

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say but chapters will be coming slightly slower over the next four weeks as I have to spend a week at a time out of internet range for my work. Will have to write and upload over weekends or whenever I find a spot with signal.


	8. Pining

It took several days rest for the party to be in fighting condition again. Luna’s infection was nasty but thanks to Xoti the fever broke, and it was on the mend within a day. A long day which was mostly spent trying to keep her in bed much to her chagrin. It was good to be back out at sea, where there was no shortage of sunlight and fresh air, though it did nothing to help improve Aloth’s mood; which had been sour and short tempered since his short conversation with Teheku about certain feelings for their captain.  

 

It didn’t help that he couldn’t help noticing how close the two godlikes had become over the past weeks. How had he missed the long stretches of time Luna spent talking with him and training together. He stood on the upper deck doing his best not to watch the two with their heads bowed in quiet conversation at the stern od the ship, a bitter taste formed in his mouth.

 

That used to be him.

 

In the Dyrwood it was always him whom she came to for counsel, the two of them would often sit together slightly away from the camp and discuss the day’s events. Was Teheku filling that role now, had Luna replaced him? The logical side of his brain told him that was a foolish notion, Luna respected him, cared for him and she was never shy to share it. So why did this bother him so?

 

_ ‘Ye know why. Stop denying it and admit it to yerself, sooner ye can admit it to her.’ _

 

“Shut up.” He hissed.

 

“Iselmyr giving you trouble?” 

 

Edér stood next to him, leaning against the ships side with a knowing look. 

 

“Just a, civil disagreement.” Aloth evaded, across the deck Luna laughed, he felt his irritation rise an octave. 

 

“He’s actually pretty fun, if you give him a chance.” Edér supplied.

 

“Who?” 

 

“C’mon, you know I’m talkn’ bout Tekehu.” Edér grinned, “You do nothing but glare at him, honestly we’re all getting sick of it. ‘Cept him of course, seems like barbed words just wash off him like water off a duck’s back.”

 

“He’s irresponsible,” Aloth responded harshly, “Arrogant, conceited, not to mention his lack of focus, he takes nothing seriously-“

 

“And Luna likes him, a lot.” Edér interrupted, Aloth bit his lip. 

 

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Edér sighed, he looked at Aloth like a child.

 

“They’re both Godlike, they both have a heavy burden thrust upon them by others; it’s no wonder they get on so well.”

 

“Since when are you so astute.” Aloth asked, it sounded more insulting then he meant, though in true Edér fashion he showed no offence.

 

“I may not be the most…insightful, but I know Luna and I know you.” Edér pointed his pipe at him, “And I notice the way you look at her.”

 

Aloth felt himself bristle.

 

“It’s not an insult, way I see it if two people have feeling for each other dancing around it isn’t gonna help anybody. May as well take the plunge and see if it sticks, ya feel me.”

 

He took a deep breath from his pipe and rolled his eyes at the wizard.

 

“Don’t deny it either, we’re past that by now aren’t we?”

 

Aloth blinked incredulously before letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. They didn’t speak anymore, just stood there together watching the sun slowly dip below the horizon. Edér gripped the elf’s shoulder in support.

 

~

 

Luna looked over the ship, watching Edér and Aloth talking up above. She couldn’t make out what they were saying but it seemed serious.

 

“The three of you are close, no?” Teheku interrupted her thoughts, “I have found the pair of them rather, protective of you captain.”

 

Luna laughed 

 

“We are protective of each other.” She corrected, “When I first came to Gilded Vale, I was alone, scared. I’d just survived a biawac, I was seeing frightening visions of the past, seeing people who weren’t there. I was scared and alone. Then they came along, they were there at the very start of everything.”

 

Teheku hummed with thought.

 

“Such a bond is impressive, I hope we too shall have something similar one day.”

 

“How are you holding up, after The Gullet?” Luna asked changing the subject before she got too caught up in her own memories.

 

Teheku’s bright disposition faded slightly.

 

“I am simply…shamed, that I lived in such ignorance, not knowing my own people were suffering so. It is not the Huana way to let brothers and sisters be abandoned.”

 

Luna patted him on the arm. It had taken her a while to peel back the layers of bravado and arrogance Teheku naturally produced to hide his insecurities. At first it had been all deflection and overt flirtation and eventually, he let her see the true him. It had made them close, in a way he reminded her of Kana…

 

“What say? You’ve gone blank in the face again, has mother Ngati interrupted your thoughts again?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Then perhaps it is thoughts of a certain elf wizard?” A sly smile made it’s way across his face and Luna pushed against him playfully in a way that she hoped his the colour in her cheeks.

 

~

 

The temple was one of the strangest she had ever been in, though considering it was an ancient temple to Wael that wasn't really much of a surprise. Aloth looked more excited than she jad seen in quite some time.

 

“Now if Edér stays here and- Serefen, come stand in this room to the left and press the button down…”

 

Luna couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes lit up at the eleborate puzzle. 

 

“At least one of us is enjoying this place.” Serefen grumbled and Aloth ordered him from room to room, “whatever’s in that centre chamber better be worth it.”

 

Aloth wasn't listening, he was totally focused on opening the final door, fingers steppled infront of his face as his eyes darted back and forth in thought. 

 

A rumbling sound echoed throughout the hall as Serefen closed another door.

 

“If I am correct, this should open it now!” Aloth spoke, pushing down on the final button and smiling widely when the final door opened. 

 

Luna smirked, following him into the chamber to claim whatever prize was waiting. 

 

“A staff?” Serefen groaned, “all this puzzling for an ugly old stick to waggle around saying magic words.”

 

Luna had to admit, it was an ugly thing; made of gnarled wood with what looked suspiciously like an eyeball stabbed on the end. 

 

“The enchantments on this are very interesting…” 

 

“It's yours then.” Luna smiled.

 

Aloth gave her one of his rare wide smiles.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“You solved the puzzle.” Luna replied, “Besides, I don't think you have much competition.”

 

Aloth looked so happy. Luna wished the moment could last longer, Aloth was always so guarded, so dower looking all the time. After a lifetime or struggling for control she couldn't blame him. 

 

“Maybe we should map a few more islands before we head over to Tikawara.” She suggested, Aloth's eyes lit up, just as she hoped they would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies if there are grammar mistakes in this chapter, I had to write it on my phone. I did my best to proof read it but I am notoriously bad at spelling/proof reading.


	9. Poko Kohara

The Defiant was at a standstill. 

 

Luna sighed, maybe bringing a sick man onto her ship and giving away a shipment of medicine wasn't such a good idea. A few days after helping a plague ship racked with Mariners Cough it seemed to have infected most of her crew. It wasn't deadly, but everybody was tired and hacking constantly. With their medical stores low she'd had no choice but to order them to a complete stop to wait it out.

 

“At least the weather is pleasant.” Aloth greeted mildly.

 

Luna gave a non committal nod.

 

“Come now, it's just a little cough.” Aloth continued, “everybody will be-”

 

The elf was cut off by a series of harsh coughs which made Luna’s blood go cold.

 

“What I mean is, everybody will be fine in a day or so.”

 

“You're sick.” Luna interrupted, Aloth’s ears turned pink.

 

“Well yes, came down with it yesterday I-”

 

“Why didn't you say anything!” Luna grabbed her arm, a little too strongly she would admit later but right now she was too worried. 

 

Memories flashed through her mind; how sickly Aloth had looked in the Old City, how he'd been so ill after taking that hit from for Eder…

 

“Come below deck you shouldn't be out in this wind.” she ordered firmly, taking him by the wrist and all but dragging him down below while Aloth made sounds of bewilderment.

 

“It’s just a cough,” he argued weakly, “I'll be fine in a day or so, no need to make a fuss.”

 

His face was really red now, Luna suddenly realised the crew was staring, she waved Aloth into her cabin and closed the door. 

 

“I have a little medicine I picked up in Neketaka…”

 

“Luna!” 

 

Her head snapped up to meet Aloth's gaze, his eyes were sharp, narrowed.

 

“I am fine!” He coughed, “Stop acting as if I am so frail that a little Mariners Cough is going to knock me down.”

 

“I didn't say that-”

 

“No, you just thought it really rather loudly while dragging me below deck like a child.” Aloth glared, Luna wasn't used to seeing that expression aimed at her.

 

“I am just looking out for you.” Why couldn't he just listen? 

 

“Believe it or not. I am capable of taking care of myself.” 

 

“I know that.”

 

“Well you're doing a terrible job of showing it, I don't see you bullying Eder down here, or Serefen and they both started coughing yesterday.”

 

She looked away.

 

“You're different,” she muttered. 

 

“Weaker.” Aloth seethed, “Is that what you mean?”

 

“What? No!” Luna looked back up at the elf and shook her head. 

 

Aloth huffed, he was unclenching and clenching his fists over and over holding Iselmyr back. 

 

“I think this discussion is over.” 

 

With that he turned and walked out of her cabin, slamming the door behind him so hard Luna flinched. She felt her own temper flare.

 

“Fine! Spend the day hacking up a lung for all I care!” 

 

She threw herself down at her desk with a thud only to have the anger swiftly dissipate and turn to shame. She'd handled that so poorly, of course she knew Aloth could take care of himself, she just…

 

Memories of the blunderbuss injury came flooding back and she felt her stomach churn. 

 

~

 

“ _ Can't you do this without hurting him?” She begged. _

 

_ Despite being unconscious Aloth still strained against them as they held him down so Xoti could dig out the bullets. One had missed, another grazed his shoulder but the other four had embedded themselves in his chest. His armor had lessened the impact but one bullet had still managed to puncture his gut and Xoti was having a hard time removing it. _

 

_ Finally, Xoti held up her tweezers to reveal a bloodsoaked ball of metal, which joined another three in a bowl. _

 

_ “There,” she sighed, “keep ‘im still while I mix up some herbs to help fight infection.” _

 

_ “Almost done, bud.” Eder soothed. _

 

_ By the time the wounds were bound it was evident that the herbs could only do so much. A thin sheen of sweat was already on Aloth's brow. After a few hours more the fever was raging in ernest. Aloth vasilated between trembling violently to exhuasted stillness, Luna didn't know which one she hated more. _

 

_ She’d tried, multiple times, to try and keep him calm using her cipher abilities. Each time she was met with a maelstrom of wild emotions, thoughts of fire and confusion raged and it made her feel feverish herself.  _

 

_ “You can't die on me here Aloth Corfiser.” She whispered, pushing the dark, sweat soaked hair away from his face. _

 

_ “I won't let you.” _

  
  


~

  
  


Eder was used to arguments, with so many strong personalities stuck on one small ship it was bound to happen. Hell, he was guilty of more than a few squabbles but he'd never, not even in their time in the Dyrwood, hears Aloth and Luna shout at each other. When Aloth came storming out of the captain’s quarters he'd thrown himself down on his bunk and picked up his grimoire, opened it to a random page and glared at it.

 

The other crew looked from the elf and then to Eder but he knew it wouldn't be any good talking to Aloth now. The elf was positively radiating the DO NOT DISTURB.

 

So instead, Eder lit his pipe and went outside to smoke. Let them sort it out in their own time.

  
  


~  

 

It had been three days, Aloth's cough had stopped but he still hasn't spoken to Luna since their disagreement. He knew it was childish, insubordination even as she was his captain, technically. Not to mention he missed her company. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to apologize.

 

He hated that she saw him that way, as so weak. Sure, he couldn't take the same hits as Eder or Teheku but that didn't make him frail. 

 

The tension between the two of them was palpable as they made their way through the ruins. Eder’s eyes darted back and forth between them uneasily, Aloth could tell he was torn. 

 

When the group approached the ruins of Poko Kohara Aloth had been hoping for another ruin of puzzles but the second a great mechanical beast attacked them his hopes were dashed. In fact, it was proving to be one of the most unpleasant ruins he'd had the misfortune to venture into. Traps and undead were in no short supply. They had been travelling for hours, fight after fight and Aloth was feeling taxed to say the least. Ordinarily he’d ceed control to Iselmyr for a while, if only to give his mind a break but today his own stubbornness won out. 

 

“The exit has to be close,” Luna panted as they climbed the stairs into yet another tomb.

 

The telltale sound of shifting stone filled the air and out of habit Luna glanced at Aloth, they both sighed. Why was it never so simple? At first it seemed like the usual horde of undead but no matter how many they seemed to knock down, more came. He’d never admit it but Aloth was beginning to feel the strain. Just when it seemed their ranks were thinning a huge burst of energy filled the chamber, knocking Tekehu and Serefen off their feet, they didn’t rise again. 

 

Luna tried to run to them and Eder cried out to stop her but it was too late. A figure was rising from the tomb, presumably the source of the energy, and Luna was running right into his path. The figure, Xarkoras if the inscription was to be believed held out a hand and a bolt of necrotic energy burst forth, colliding with Luna before Eder or Aloth could reach her. The force flung her backwards and Aloth flinched at the sound of bones cracking as she hit the wall. 

 

It was times like this he was glad they were so used to working as a team, Aloth didn’t hesitate to turn his back on the battle to run to Luna as Eder charged forward. Blood was pounding in his ears as he skidded to a halt and knelt down in front of the crumpled form, her head was bleeding sluggishly where it hit the wall but her breathing was constant and clear. He could tend to her later, right now he needed to help-

 

“Aloth, no!”

 

He turned.

 

Xarkoras was bearing down on him now, undead eyes seemed to bore right down into his soul.

Suddenly a figure appeared between him and the enemy giving Aloth time to get to his feet. He felt, rather than heard, himself scream as Eder flew backwards and landed heavily on the ground. 

 

The silence was eerie.

 

Slowly, as Xarkoras looked back toward him Aloth realized he was the only one left standing; and at that realization he felt rage begin to rise within him. Iselmyr tried to take over but he quashed her, he barely even registered that he was casting Mirror Image as his frustration grew.

 

He was so sick of being the weak one.

 

_ Blast. _

 

The one who had to be saved.

 

_ Fireball. _

 

This time, he was going to save those who were important to him.

 

_ Dodge. _

 

He would protect them.

 

_ Blast. _

 

He would save them.

 

_ Spirit shield. _

 

He would prove to them that he was stronger.

 

_ Blast. _

 

He'd prove it to  _ himself _ .

 

He was breathing heavily, grimoire at the ready to cast another spell when he realised Xarkoras was falling. He stayed, ready, but the Engwithan priest didn't rise. The adrenaline drained and for a moment he felt his vision swim with exhaustion and relief. Catching himself he glanced about the room, the rest of the party was still unconscious and suddenly the adrenaline began anew, fueled by fear rather than frustration.

 

Shakily he made his way to each of them in turn; all of them were beaten badly but in no immediate danger. Gently as he could he moved them each against the far wall away from the arch that lead back into the temple. Aloth was no healer but he did what he could with the bandages and salves they had stored away. Gently, he lifted Luna’s head into his lap and wrapped the wound at the back of her skull. He had bags under her eyes, was she not sleeping properly? He felt his guts twist, what if she’d died before they had apologized to one another? 

 

Aloth unclasped his cape from his shoulders and folded it neatly and gently shifted Luna onto her side to use it as a pillow. 

 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but his head was pounding with exhaustion. Once more he felt Iselmyr pushing forward, concerned for him in her own stubborn way but he quashed her down again. He was going to do this on his own for once. He knew they needed to get back to the Defiant, but he couldn’t carry them all back the way they came and he couldn’t leave them so vulnerable while he searched the rest of the temple, he only had one option. 

 

He sat down next to Luna and crossed his legs, laying his staff across his lap; he waited eyes fixed on the door and kept watch. 


End file.
